Dakota i Sam
thumb|250px|Sam próbuje zagadać z Dakotą w [[Prawda albo laser rekina.]] Dakota i Sam to jeden z dwóch związków Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy. Oboje zostali umieszczeni w tej samej drużynie, gdzie mimo dość obszernych różnic (blondynka przedstawia stereotyp rozpieszczonej córki głodnej sławy, zaś Sam nastolatka zakochanego we wszelakich grach) znaleźli wspólny język, dowiadując się również, że posiadają podobne nawyki, jakimi są m.in. uzależnienie od elektroniki. W momencie, gdy Dakota zostaje na krótko wyeliminowana i po powrocie staje się jedną ze stażystek, w dalszym ciągu budują swą przyjaźń. Znajomość rozwinęła się w Uciekający model, gdy Sam zostaje wyeliminowany, a Dakota podarowała mu swój numer telefonu (jednak wypuścił kartkę, kiedy Miotacz Wstydu wyrzucił chłopaka poza wyspę). Nawet w chwili, kiedy Dakota poprzez toksyczne odpady przemienia się w mutanta, Sam'owi nie przeszkadza jej obecny stan. Wręcz przeciwnie, uważa ją za jeszcze bardziej wspaniałą dziewczynę niż wcześniej. Po namiętnym pocałunku w Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana, relacja przeobraża się w związek miłosny. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! thumb|210px|left|Dakota na rękach Sama. Oboje zostali przydzieleni do drużyny Toksycznych Szczurów. Dakota po tym, jak została zaatakowana przez zmutowaną wiewiórkę, ze strachu wskakuje na ramiona Sama któremu się to podobało. Później Sam razem z innymi, tłumaczy Dakocie jak używa się piły do metalu. Na koniec, gdy ich drużyna przegrała, oboje prawdopodobnie głosowali na Staci gdyż jak cała ich drużyna byli zirytowani jej kłamstwami. Prawda albo laser rekina thumb|right|210px|Przerażony Sam zaspanym wyglądem Dakoty. Na początku odcinka, Dakota mówi że potrzebuje snu dla urody. Sam próbuje wtedy powiedzieć że wygląda pięknie, ale się przeraził gdy zobaczył jej wory pod oczami. W drodze na miejsce wyzwania, Sam próbuje zagadać z Dakotą i komplementuje jej nozdrza, i po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę że palnął głupotę. Dakota też poczuła się niezręcznie w tej sytuacji i spławia Sama. Podczas pierwszej części wyzwania, Sam przyznaje że puścił bąka na swojej pierwszej randce, a Dakota wraz i drużyną śmieje się z tego. Po wyzwaniu, Sam stwierdza że on i Dakota mają wiele wspólnego co Dakota uznaje za obrazę. Sam wtedy tłumaczy że miał na myśli, że oboje są uzależnieni od technologi a poza tym nic ich nie łączy. Podczas drugiej części wyzwania, Dakota jest rozproszona przez paparazzi, przez co jej drużyna przegrywa i chce ją wyeliminować. Sam próbuje odwlec drużynę od tego pomysłu jednak mu się nie udaje i Dakota została wyeliminowana. W pokoju zwierzeń, Sam nie może uwierzyć że Dakota odpadła gdyż chciał za nią chodzić i dostawać kosza przez cały sezon. Lód, lód dziecino thumb|left|210px|Szczęśliwy Sam z powrotu Dakoty. Dakota powraca na wyspę podczas ceremonii eliminacji i wpada na Sama, który wyraźnie cieszy się z jej powrotu. Schwytani straceńcy Sam wydaje się być szczęśliwy i wita Dakotę która naciska na klakson z rozkazu Chrisa gdyż rozpoczyna pracę jako stażystka przez co chwilowo ogłuchła. Podczas wyzwania, oboje spotykają się na cmentarzu, gdzie Dakota wlewa stary olej do grobu w którym jest Sam. Dakota przeprasza go za to ale po chwili odchodzi gdyż uświadamia sobie że odkryła w sobie współczucie i zostawia Sama, który jest atakowany przez wielkie larwy, które przyciągnął zapach starego oleju. Uciekający model W wyzwaniu z modą, Sam prosi Dakotę o poradę dotyczącą mody i też pomaga jej w sprzątaniu beczek z toksycznymi odpadami. Dakota jest szczęśliwa że ktoś radzi się jej w sprawach mody i z chęcią pomaga Sam'owi, mówiąc mu że na czasie są paseczki. Sam dziękuje jej i entuzjastycznie nazywa ją "aniołem" na co ona się zarumieniła. Jednak Dakota zapomniała wspomnieć, że chodziło jej o pionowe paski gdyż poziome strasznie pogrubiają. Później Dakota ostrzega Sama przed beczkami, którymi Wielka Stopa rzucała. Później Dakota mówi Sam'owi że szło mu całkiem nieźle przed tym jak wielka stopa go znokautowała. Sam został tej nocy wyeliminowany, a Dakota daje mu swój numer telefonu, który Sam gubi po wystrzeleniu z Miotacza Wstydu. S04E06-Sam_pomaga_Dakocie.png|Sam pomaga Dakocie w jej pracy. S04E06-(Dakota i Sam).png|Dakota udzielająca Sam'owi porad dotyczących mody. S04E06-Sam_i_Dakota.png|Dakota daje Sam'owi swój numer telefonu zanim zostanie wystrzelony z Miotacza Wstydu. Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana thumb|right|210px|Dakota i Sam oficjalnie zostają parą. Dakota powróciła do konkurencji i potrzebowała jakiegoś sojusznika. Przyznała wtedy że brakuje jej Sama gdyż był jej lojalny. Pod koniec pierwszej części wyzwania, Dakota dowiaduje się że Chris zakopał Sama żywcem wraz z zawodniczką oryginalnej obsady Gwen. Była bardzo szczęśliwa że Sam wrócił ale zastanawia się czy nadal się w niej podkochuje. Dakota mocno się wściekła na Chrisa za to że zakopał Sama karmiąc go Syfollini z indyka, Szefa kuchni, przez co jej mutacja się przyśpieszyła. Pod koniec wyzwania, gdy Jo odkopała skrzynie w której był Sam i Gwen, Dakota odepchnęła ją, rzuciła Gwen i wyciągnęła Sama. Dakota jest szczęśliwa że Sam znowu jest nią a Sam gdy się obudził zobaczył ją w zmutowanej postaci. W pokoju zwierzeń, przyznał że dziewczyna z jego marzeń jest jeszcze bardziej niesamowita. Oboje razem wracają do obozu śmiejąc się a podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Dakota pyta się Sama czy nadal mu się podoba. Sam powiedział jej że zawsze będzie mu się podobać czym wzruszył Dakotę i po chwili zaczynają bez przerwy namiętnie się całować nawet wtedy gdy zostali wystrzeleni z Miotacza Wstydu. W materiale dodatkowym, oboje siedzą w garderobie gdzie Dakota szykuje się na zapasy po swojej mutacji. Sam komplementuje jej wygląd i mówi że bardziej się mu podoba, a ona się uśmiecha do niego. Kiedy walka się zaczyna, Dakota całuje Sama w policzek i rusza do walki, a Sam mówi "ta dziewczyna jest niesamowita". S04E08-Dakota_i_Sam.png|Dakota wyciąga Sama ze skrzyni. S04E08-Sam_i_Dakota.png|Dakota i Sam całują się nawet wtedy gdy zostają wystrzeleni z Miotacza Wstydu. S04E08_Dakotazoid_i_Sam.png|Sam komplementuje nowy wygląd Dakoty. Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa thumb|left|210px|Dakota ratuje Sama przed olbrzymim żółwiem. Dakota i Sam siedzą obok siebie na trybunach razem z innymi wyeliminowanymi zawodnikami w finale. Kiedy Sam kibicuje Cameron'owi, Dakota przypomina mu że ma kibicować Lightning'owi. Sam wtedy tłumaczy jej ze zawsze kibicuje najsłabszemu. Później gdy wszystkie mutanty zostały wypuszczone przez Lightninga, Dakota ratuje Sama który został przygnieciony przez olbrzymiego żółwia. W końcówce Camerona, oboje byli szczęśliwi, że Cameron wygrał i otrzymali od niego jedną trzynastą miliona. Na koniec, razem z innymi odpływają z wyspy i śmieją się gdy Chris został aresztowany. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd Bohaterowie kontra Dranie thumb|210px|right|Zdjęcie Sama i zmutowanej Dakoty. Sam jest rozczarowany gdy dowiaduje się że wyspa nie jest już radioaktywna, gdyż powrócił do programu by stać się mutantem jak jego dziewczyna Dakota. Następnie pokazuje zdjęcie na którym widać jego i zmutowaną Dakotę. Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em Sam mówi że potrzebuje Dakoty która przeniesie go bezpiecznie przez las. Ciekawostki *Oboje są uzależnieni od urządzeń elektrycznych: **Dakota jest uzależniona od telefonu komórkowego. **Sam jest uzależniony od konsol do gier. **Ich urządzenia zostały skonfiskowane przez Chrisa podczas Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy i nie zostały zwrócone. *Ich relacja jest bardzo podobna do zauroczenia Harolda do Leshawny i Cody'ego do Gwen gdzie typowy frajer próbował zdobyć serce popularnej dziewczyny. *Jest to druga para która razem skorzystała z środka eliminacji. Pierwszą była Bridgette i Geoff w Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj. *Są oni jedynymi zawodnikami drugiej obsady którzy zostali sprowadzeni do programu po swojej eliminacji lecz nie jako zawodnicy. Dakota jako stażystka a Sam w ramach wyzwania w Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana. *Są oni jedynymi zawodnikami Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy, którzy skorzystali z Miotacza Wstydu więcej niż raz: **Sam dwa razy a Dakota trzy razy. **Jak na ironię, raz skorzystali z Miotacza Wstydu nie jako zawodnicy. Dakota w Schwytani straceńcy natomiast Sam w Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana. Zobacz także Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Związki